Jealousy's Best
by Kazuki Umura
Summary: Aang can't take Zuko anymore and Katara is running out of patience. Zutara, Tokka, possible Zutoph.
1. Another Encounter

Disclaimer; I do not own Avatar. Also I do not know EVERYTHING about Avatar, so if I mess up, many apologies! –kowtows- Please read and review. Kazuki hearts reviews.

--

**CHAPTER ONE: Another Encounter**

"I…I love you."

It was that silly phrase that had started everything. Katara had never felt so much meaning behind so few words before. But when those words came from _him_, she had to believe it. After all, she highly doubted that he would say those particular words with no reason…

There would have been a time that she would have laughed angrily and probably hit him a few times if he said something so absurd. Yet, during the months post-war, she had begun to see the former banished prince, and new Fire Lord in a new light—much to the dislike of Aang. To be honest she didn't expect too much more of him; he was only twelve. Well, not really if you counted the hundred that he was stuck in an iceberg. But, you know… still twelve, regardless. She sighed in irritation, remembering the last time that Aang and Zuko had been in the same room with her—she would have to take measures to avoid _that_ in the future. Bending her arm at the elbow she idly played with a few strands of her hair as it rested against her shoulder, blue eyes thoughtful. So much had changed since it all began. Some of it she could definitely go without—but truthfully she wouldn't change anything about how they were now. Except maybe Aang's reaction to it.

"Katara," a familiar voice called, making her cringe out of her reverie like a child who was adventuring somewhere they were forbidden to be, being caught in the act by her parents. She didn't bother turning, and in fact went somewhat rigid. Silence flowed poisonously into the openness of the air. "Katara, we need to talk." Katara bit her lip her hand tense over her dark hair a moment before falling limply to her side. She was hoping to avoid another one of these 'talks' for some time. As that hope passed, she felt a hand land on her shoulder. The touch was firm but timid, as was much about Aang when it came to her. He had a lot of determination, she would give him that but it was sad. It was like watching a dying animal keep trying to get up, every time it was kicked down. She was honestly beginning to wonder if she had the heart to let it continue. Silently, she was trying to wish herself away from here.

She was nervous for him to start in on it again. She had to do something. Exhaling the breath she had been holding unknowingly, she pushed herself to speak.

"I can't talk to you, Aang." Katara's eyes were closed now, trying not to picture his face and the hurt that must have been obviously scrawled all over it. She felt his hand twitch away from her in response and she closed her eyes tighter, the cold silence ringing in her ears—still it would have been better than him speaking.

"So what, you can't even talk to me now?" It was the typical 'I'm throwing a tantrum' voice.

"No. I guess the right way to say it would be I don't _want_ to talk to you."

Aang was shocked. Right now, Katara seemed nothing like the girl he had met and come to befriend, nothing like her at all. "Well, you aren't the only one who has feelings you know!" And here he was, throwing a fit. Even if he was smarter than a typical twelve-year-old, and more patient and peaceful than most would expect of one, he still found himself wrapped up in emotions and reactions more appropriate to his age.

"I'm not _saying_ that, Aang." Katara's back was still turned to him and she couldn't quite bring herself to yell at him. Perhaps it was the fact that she was used to having to deal with Aang and Sokka's careless behavior, and playing the voice of reason. Or maybe it was the fact that, after all, it wasn't that she didn't care for him… it was just that, well… she cared for a certain firebender a lot more. Aang just wasn't right for her.

"You're right, you aren't. You aren't saying much of _anything_."

Katara deflated, feeling heavy already. When these conversations had first surfaced, she had done her best to remain positive, to be the optimist, to try and make him smile. Now all of that was drained out of her, and she was starting to feel lucky she hadn't exploded. Katara could be quite hot-headed when she needed to be, but Aang was not someone she wanted to get that way with. It took a lot of self-control to keep herself reined in like this. "What do you _want_ me to say, Aang?" The tone in her voice was as empty as she felt. There was barely any desperation in it anymore. She longed so much to find something that would make Aang stop, make him happy…but keep her happy as well.

Aang was frustrated now, glaring at Katara's back. There were tears forming in the corners of his eyes and his mouth was curved slightly down at the corners as he fought to keep it from a full-on frown. "I can't _make_ you or _tell_ you to say anything! What you say, you have to say because you _want _to! Because you _mean_ it!"

Katara stood silent in the empty Fire Nation courtyard as night began to sink across the horizon. She knew what she wanted to say but she couldn't say it; she didn't want to cause Aang any further pain. Yet, silence would only make it worse, wouldn't it? Biting her lip again, she finally turned to face him, wishing instantly that she had not. Where she had at first worn a determined and demanding expression, now was something else. It had dissolved into sadness and empathy to see him in such an obvious state of hurt. "Aang…I can't _lie_ to you. I've only ever told you the truth, but you won't accept it." She frowned at him, trying desperately to convey the unspoken apology, though it wouldn't alter her feelings.

"Oh, but you can! What about when we _kissed_, Katara! Was _that_ a lie, then?" Aang's fists were balled at his sides, his arms tense with anger and his face was hardened with deep emotion that was a mixture of things Katara couldn't quite discern. She turned her eyes down and to the side, solemnly looking at the ground.

"No, Aang."

He was desperate now, convincing himself that he had made some kind of breakthrough. "Then you _do _care about me? You _do _want us to be together?" His chest was tight now, adrenaline beginning to pulse within him as he waited for her answer, hoping for a 'yes.' It seemed so easy… he couldn't help himself. He had a dire need to hear her say that word, so he could escape from this torture.

"No, Aang."

He sank to depths deeper than ones he had previously explored. It felt so cold… The words, the will to speak had been sucked right out of him. Katara could see it, even if she wasn't looking. She could feel the emotions imploding in him, sucking everything out of him.

But none of that was going to change her mind.


	2. Maximum Awkwardness

Disclaimer; I don't own Avatar

Disclaimer; I don't own Avatar. I don't know EVERYTHING about Avatar. In fact, sometimes I'm downright clueless. GOMEN. Back to the story, now. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I've been somewhat busy, but I'll try and get a third up soon. Please read and review!

--

**CHAPTER TWO: Maximum Awkwardness**

"You're just a child, you don't know anything," Zuko muttered under his breath, watching Aang like a predator might watch its prey. It had been a long time since there had been this kind of rivalry between them, but when it came to Katara they were both ready to fight like they were mortal enemies again. Well, really, most of it spawned from Aang, as Zuko had grown tired of the fighting.

Aang couldn't really explain his own behavior. Not too long ago he had been the pacifist so much he found that he couldn't even extinguish the life of one, Fire Lord Ozai, who deserved it more than anyone else he could think of. He was still the same old Aang, somewhere in there… it was just that… seeing all this occur had made him feel and act so strangely. The worst part about it was the fact that he wasn't entirely convinced that Katara was happy. Zuko was still so awkward, and dispassionate, even if there was a difference to be seen in the way he treated Katara.

"Come on, guysss," Sokka had interjected uselessly, looking rather nervous; Aang's temper was flaring as he was just waiting for a full-blown fight to break out between them. "You're supposed to be _friends_ now. You know, _friends_? The kind that don't want to burn, maim or otherwise… kill, the other?" He was making a separating gesture between them with his hands, but was too scared to really touch either of them, and had actually been leaning than standing directly in the spot from which his arms extended. This promptly caused him to topple over with a serious lack of grace, landing face first on the hard floor with a groan.

The gaze passing from Zuko to Aang seemed almost electric, and the mess between them that was Sokka went practically unnoticed.

"Hmph," Zuko would be the first to budge, turning his back to Aang, refusing to play his childish game. At that moment, as if the seriousness of the situation was broken as well, Aang glanced down at Sokka, both perplexed and trying to keep laughter from exploding out of him.

"Sokka, you're _really_ clumsy." The airbender peered at him his lips contorting into a smile as only a portion of the laughter behind his lips escaped from his mouth. Sokka appeared indignant and disgruntled, standing up and straightening himself. For a brief moment he seemed almost offended, but as is the nature of Sokka, it would be forgotten soon enough.

"You were clumsy once, too you know…" his voice trailed off, an irritated mutter before he returned his attention to the present. "No more trying to blow each other's heads off, okay? You're much more useful _with_ them."

"I don't know that the same could be said about you, Sokka," Katara chimed in, giggling a little, hoping to lighten the mood. Aang laughed cooperatively, genuinely…but Zuko was still coolly silent. Suddenly becoming serious again, Katara spoke. "Sokka's right. We can't be at each other's throats if we're going to find Azula."

The room was instantly a lot colder. It was like realization had hit them all at once. Katara was right. Azula was out there somewhere, and if they didn't find her it was hard telling what would happen.

"I think it's best that I deal with Azula," Zuko spoke quietly, somewhat angrily, his back still turned to Aang. He was furious that he could have let this happen. What did he think he was doing, leaving her chained to that grate like that? But, at the same time, who would have let Azula go…?

Zuko's mind wandered back to the scene as it was when they found it. The chains used to bind Azula were hanging limply there, useless and empty. There were no signs of his sister, but she had seemed perfectly contained when she had first been bound there. There seemed to be no apparent struggle… but that could only mean one thing.

And that one thing was not something Zuko wanted to think about.


End file.
